


Date Night

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Red Beauty Roommates [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Roommates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Belle has a big big crush on her roommate Ruby.Belle is going on a date.With someone else...
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Series: Red Beauty Roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131074
Kudos: 3





	Date Night

Belle heard the music before she opened the door but she was still surprised as she stepped into the room.

Ruby was dancing to rock music in the middle of the room

She was naked. Which she was about twenty percent of the time Belle walked into the room they shared if Ruby was home.

Ruby had her eyes closed. She was moving energetically and fuck she looked good.

Not to be too much of creep Belle loudly closed the door after a few seconds.

Ruby opened her eyes. “Shit. Sorry.”

She hurriedly pulled on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt then turned off the music.

“I’d ask how your date went but you’re back so early...”

Belle smoothed down the cute yellow dress she’d worn for her date and sat on her bed. “She was nice.” She kicked off her shoes.

“But?” Ruby asked as she sat on her bed on the other side of the room.

“But all she wanted to talk about was how much she hated someone called Regina. Just when I’m thinking we’ll talk about something else, oh no, here’s another thing Regina said or did to piss her off.”

“Oh. Sounds like maybe she should have been on a date with Regina.”

“That’s what I thought,” Belle nodded. She was disappointed her date with Emma had been a dud, but the spark hadn’t been there and she was pretty sure Emma had the hots for Regina anyway. She flopped back on her bed and sighed.

“Uh-uh, none of that.” Ruby said. She came across the room and held her hand out to Belle. “You’re supposed to be having a fun night so let’s have some fun.”

“Okay...” Belle took Ruby’s hand and let her pull her up to her feet. “What kind of fun?”

“Dancing,” Ruby said. Her eyes and smile were so full of life Belle couldn’t say no, despite not exactly being in the dancing mood.

Ruby put the rock music back on and started dancing. “Come on it’s just us, let go,” Ruby said.

So Belle danced.

And after a track or two she found she was actually enjoying herself. The music was upbeat and her blood got pumping and Ruby had such infectious energy it was impossible for her to not smile and laugh. She was grateful to Ruby for cheering her up and for being such a good roommate and such a good friend.

During a particularly enthusiastic spin Belle stumbled. Ruby quickly stepped in and took hold of Belle’s arm to stabilise her.

“My hero!!” Belle giggled.

“All part of the service,” Ruby grinned.

Belle looked at Ruby’s hand on her arm then back to Ruby’s happy face. It felt nice to be touched. Really nice. Something about the sparkle of Ruby’s eyes and how wholly gorgeous she looked set off a flutter in Belle’s chest.

Ruby’s lips, vivid red with lipstick, were slightly parted. 

As the moment dragged on Belle leaned in and gave Ruby’s lips a soft kiss. It was an impulsive action that felt like the most natural thing to do.

She jerked back. She felt like she’d just jumped off a cliff. Terror flooded through her. “Sorry that was...”

Ruby cut her off with a kiss. It was soft and sweet and made the flutter in chest burst into overdrive and the cold fear was replaced by warm peace.

When their lips parted Ruby said “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw you.”

“Me too,” Belle nodded. “This is a bad idea right?”

“Probably.”

“As long as we both know its a bad idea...”

They kissed again, hot and deep, and they embraced. Belle felt a shiver of want run up her spine and spread out through her body. Belle had imagined kissing Ruby often in the weeks they’d known each other. The reality was far better than anything she’d fantasised about.

“Your bed or mine?” Ruby asked quietly.

“We’re doing this?”

“If you want to.”

“I want you.” Belle didn't think she’d wanted anything more in her life.

“Mine's closer.”

They moved towards the bed pausing every step or two to share another heated kiss. All of the pent up lust Belle had felt for her roommate bloomed into intense arousal.

Ruby dipped her head to kiss and suck at Belle’s throat. Belle let out an almost pornographic moan.

They quickly worked together to get Belle’s dress off and onto the floor.

“Fuck,” Ruby said, her eyes sweeping over Belle with a wolfish hunger.

In preparation for her date Belle had splashed out on a new lingerie set: A sky blue lace bra and matching panties. Belle was glad that at least Ruby was getting to appreciate her effort. From the way Ruby was looking at her she appreciated it a lot.

Ruby moved both her hands round to grab Belle’s butt, pulling her flush against her. Their lips came together. Any thoughts of it being a bad idea to cross this line with her roommate were lost in the haze of her more basic desires.

They parted long enough for Belle to tug Ruby’s t-shirt up and off again. Belle had seen Ruby topless more times than she could count. But it was different now. Now she didn’t have to pretend she wasn’t interested. She didn’t have to pretend her huge crush on Ruby didn’t exist. She didn’t have to just look either.

Belle slid one hand up Ruby’s body to cup her breast as their kissing resumed. Belle circled Ruby’s hard nipple with her thumb then rubbed over it. Ruby squeezed Belle’s butt in return.

“I thought about this so many times,” Ruby said between kisses.

“Me too,” Belle lightly pinched Ruby’s nipple. The low sound her roommate made somehow made Belle’s lust for Ruby flare stronger. She wanted Ruby to make more noises like that.

Ruby’s left hand wriggled between them and down between Belle’s legs

“You’re soaking,” Ruby’s voice was thick with lust.

“It’s my really hot roommate's fault.”

Ruby grinned and pressed her palm to Belle’s sex. “Mmm I bet you make your roommate really wet too.” After a little more kissing and heavy petting Ruby said “Bed.”

Belle had absolutely no argument with that.

With Belle on her back Ruby quickly got on top, her hips between Belle’s thighs. Belle slid her hands over Ruby’s bare skin, wanting to explore all of her.

Ruby reached her hands round and under Belle to undo her bra. Together they quickly got it off. Ruby tossed it off the bed. She put her hands on Belle’s breasts, squeezing them as she put her lips to Belle's throat. Ruby kissed and sucked on both sides of Belle’s neck. Belle buried one of her hands in Ruby’s hair. Their hips rocked together. Belle looked up at the pride flag on the wall over Ruby’s bed. The colours seemed more vivid than ever.

Ruby mouthed down, seemingly intent on kissing and sucking on her all over. Ruby kissed Belle’s breasts then took one of Belle’s nipples in her mouth. Ruby teased the other hard peak with her fingers.

“Ruby,” Belle whimpered.

“I love it when you say my name,” Ruby said then switched to Belle’s other nipple. She sucked hard, swirling her tongue around it.

“Ruby!”

Ruby let Belle’s nipple slip out of her mouth with a wet pop. “Mmm yeah, just like that.” Ruby looked up to meet Belle’s gaze as she kissed down her body. Ruby pulled down Belle’s soaked sexy panties. Belle lifted her hips to ease their removal. Once clear of her ankles Ruby tossed them aside and just looked at Belle for a moment.

Legs open, bared to Ruby in the most intimate way, Belle saw that hungry wolf behind her roommate’s eyes. It was intense to be so exposed and so overtly wanted. Especially by a woman she’d desired so much.

Ruby darted forward, burying her face between Belle’s thighs.

“Ruby!” Belle cried out as her roommate’s tongue went to wicked work on her sex. Ruby made a low noise like a growl as she lapped eagerly. Even though the lower half of her face was hidden Belle was sure Ruby was smirking. Honestly she had every right to be, she clearly knew what she was doing.

Belle couldn’t help saying her name again as Ruby used her full tongue to lick Belle’s clit. Belle’s hips bucked up to meet the contact on her most sensitive spot. After a couple more passes over Belle’s clit Ruby shifted her focus down, licking at Belle’s entrance until she was curling her tongue deep inside. Her hands were on Belle’s hips, keeping her steady as she could.

With one hand Belle was holding onto the bedsheets like she was tethering herself. With her other hand she teased one of her nipples.

“Ruby, fuck!” Belle moaned loudly as Ruby‘s mouth went to her clit. Making obscene wet sounds Ruby sucked at a fast tempo. Belle’s hand went from the bedsheets to the back of Ruby’s head, her fingers running through her dark curls.

When Belle came she moaned Ruby‘s name again. She felt like her head was up on some cloud. She felt moments of pure beauty that she wished would last forever.

Belle looked down to watch Ruby kissing and lightly licking her cunt, a contented smile on her wet face.

“Back with me?” Ruby asked.

“Get up here,” Belle said. Ruby let Belle guide her up and their lips came together. Ruby tasted of sex and Belle chased the flavor with her tongue. She sought out one of Ruby’s tits with her left hand while her right hand slid down Ruby’s back to her butt. She squeezed and caressed with both hands.

“These need to go,” Belle plucked at the edge of Ruby’s underwear.

“Take ‘em off then.”

They moved so Ruby was on her back. Belle yanked Ruby’s panties down and once they were off she used her palms to spread Ruby’s thighs wide. While Belle had seen Ruby naked before this was the first time she had seen her open like this. Ruby was wet. Really wet.

Belle felt one of Ruby’s hands on the back of her head as she pressed her tongue to Ruby’s cunt, curling it up to gather Ruby’s delicious arousal. Belle swallowed the licked again, her tongue slid up between Ruby’s labia and paused to put a little pressure on Ruby’s clit. Belle used her fingers to separate Ruby’s slick folds and licked again, slowly to relish the moment.

“Don’t tease, fuck me,” Ruby said.

Belle licked Ruby’s clit again, with a firmer pressure that made Ruby’s hips jerk up. She stroked her middle finger around Ruby’s entrance. “Inside?”

“Yes,” Ruby said. The was a needy edge in her voice Belle has never heard before. She liked it.

With the flat of her tongue right on Ruby’s clit Belle eased two fingers into Ruby’s cunt. She curled her fingers up as she went deep.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Ruby nodded.

Belle alternated licking and sucking on Ruby’s clit while working up to a firm, regular thrusting with her fingers. Ruby’s fingers gripped Belle’s hair tighter and she rolled her hips to meet Belle’s fucking fingers.

While Belle’s tongue was sliding up and down Ruby’s clit Ruby groaned “Just like that, keep doing exactly that.”

So Belle did.

Ruby cried out as she came hard, Belle felt Ruby’s quivering clench around her fingers. Ruby let go of Belle’s hair and with a long sigh her body relaxed.

Belle stilled her fingers with them all the way inside her roommate. Belle angled back in and swiped her tongue over Ruby’s clit. Ruby’s hips jumped and her thighs twitched. “More?” Belle asked, looking up at Ruby’s gorgeous face.

“Oh yes.”

Belle grinned and started licking again and curled her fingers to find the spot that made her roommate squirm the most.

She wondered how many times she could get Ruby to come before the night was over.


End file.
